Hybrid-electric and other electrified vehicles utilize stored energy for propulsion. A traction battery may include a plurality of electrochemical cells connected to a bussed electrical center (BEC) via positive and negative battery terminals. The battery cells may have any suitable configuration and serve to receive and store electric energy for use in operation of the vehicle. Energy may be received from an electrical grid during a charging event, e.g., at a charging station connected to a power grid. An on-board motor may also generate energy during regenerative braking events. Electrified vehicles rely on various electrical systems to manage and distribute power to the various components. Electrified vehicles often utilize contactors and switches to manage the power flow between high-voltage electrical devices.